Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland
The official website for the Code Geass franchise revealed early January, 2012, that a Nunnally in Wonderland Original Video Animation (OVA) will be released on Blu-ray Disc and DVD this year. Each edition will include a 40-page picture book that recounts the same story as the anime. Takahiro Kimura, the character designer for the first Code Geass anime, will be the animation director and contribute new designs for this project. In the all-new story, Lelouch makes the ultimate use of his Geass power for his little sister Nunnally, who loves Alice in Wonderland. Makoto Baba, an episode director on the two television anime series, is directing this new project. Episode scriptwriter Yuuichi Nomura, character designer/animation director Takahiro Kimura, and musical composer Kotaro Nakagawa are also returning from the television series. Bandai Namco Live TV streamed a promotional video. Plot The mastermind Lelouch and his sister Nunnally will retain their personas from the television anime while appearing as the Mad Hatter and Alice respectively. The mysterious C.C. will have a fitting, enigmatic role as the Cheshire Cat. Suzaku will continue his royal duties as the White Knight, while Kallen will play the March Hare. Shirley retains her thoughtful expressions and takes up the identity of a Fawn. Milly is also featured as the Dutchess. Anya plays the role of the timid White Rabbit. Although keeping regal titles, Charles will take on the ironic role of the rather timid King of Hearts next to Marianne, who will get to showcase her power as the Queen of Hearts, with V.V. as the Prince of Hearts and Schneizel as the King of Red next to Kanon as the Red Queen. it's a parody of Alice in Wonderland and Lelouch uses his Geass wastefully to entertain his sister Nunnally. Lelouch Lamperouge sits under a tree with his sister Nunnally to enjoy the day. Nunnally asks Lelouch to tell her a story like he used to when they were younger. Lelouch recalls how they used to be happy in those times and that she could still see with her eyes. Lelouch uses Geass to command all the characters of Code Geass to appear in a story that he narrates to entertain Nunnally. Nunnally is surprised when her eyes open and she sees a White Rabbit (Anya Alstreim) taking pictures with its cell phone. Nunnally then falls through an a deep hole and winds up in a room with a door that's too small for her to fit through. She sees a table with a message to drink the contents of a bottle, and when she does it shrinks her down to the size of the door. Lelouch wishes that he could shrink Nunnally down to pocket size to protect her. Nunnally sees that she needs a key to open the door, but the key is atop the table. She eats a cake that returns her to normal size and lets her grab the key, but now she's too big for the door again. Nunnally begins to cry and creates a sea of tears that she swims through to reach the shore. Nunnally meets a Dodo (Sayoko Shinozaki) that gives her a bath and cleans her clothes. Nunnally takes a picture of the Dodo and realizes she has the White Rabbit's phone. Nunnally walks through the forest and encounters a Caterpillar (Rakshata Chawla) who gives her directions to the White Rabbit's house. The Caterpillar stops Nunnally to ask for feedback on the potion. Nunnally walks up to the house and gives the White Rabbit back its phone. The White Rabbit introduces Nunnally to the Duchess (Milly Ashford), who decides to have a Nunnally Appreciation Day. The Cook (Nina Einstein) brings out a bunch of weird dishes with FLEIJA in them. The Duchess asks for something different, so the Cook yells at the Duchess for always saying she should make what she wants but not be happy with it. The March Hare (Kallen Kouzuki) then smashes through the door to complain about someone always screaming hysterically. The March Hare says that they can't enjoy their tea parties with the screaming and asks the Dormouse (Rivalz Cardemonde) for support, but he's asleep. The White Rabbit thinks it's redundant for the forest to have two rabbit mascots, so it and the March Hare start fighting with Knightmare weapons. Nunnally excuses herself from the strange situation, and the March Hare wonders if that's how the story is supposed to go. Nunnally meets the Fawn (Shirley Fenette) and explains that she doesn't know how to get home. Lelouch is angry that everyone in the house didn't soothe Nunnally's heart. Nunnally returns to the forest and encounters a path that splits into three where she meets Tweedle Dum (Kaguya Sumeragi) and Tweedle Dee (Tianzi). The two argue about which direction to go, so Nunnally takes the middle path. She then meets Humpty Dumpty (Li Xingke), but he doesn't know the way home. He tells her the story of the Jabberwock (Jeremiah Gottwald) before she continues on her way. Nunnally feels hungry and meets the Walrus (Cecile Croomy) and Carpenter (Lloyd Asplund). The Carpenter offers Nunnally the food that the Walrus made, but it all turns out to be weird food, including fried chicken made with black sugar and lubricating oil, or yakisoba made with chopped up mint gum. Nunnally decides to move on without eating anything and quickly excuses herself. Nunnally meets the Gryphon (Viletta Nu) and Mock Turtle (Rolo Lamperouge), but they're concerned with their own problems, including Mock Turtle's weak heart and Gryphon's useless man, the Lobster (Kaname Ohgi). Nunnally meets the Cheshire Cat (C.C.) who tells her to ditch her overly doting brother. The cat suggests that Nunnally stay in Wonderland so that Lelouch doesn't interfere. Lelouch is furious that Nunnally is thinking of things like weddings when he intends to take care of her forever. Nunnally reaches a town and spots a Unicorn (Gilbert G.P. Guilford) and Lion (Andreas Darlton) fighting each other. She's stopped at the castle gate by the King of Hearts (Charles zi Britannia) who refuses to let her pass. The Queen of Hearts (Marianne Lamperouge) offers to let Nunnally pass if she wins a game of croquet, but if she loses she'll be beheaded. The White Queen (Euphemia Li Britannia) appears on a lamb over the objections of the White King (Cornelia Li Britannia) and demands that everyone be allowed to enjoy croquet. She wants to create a Special Administrated Zone of Croquet for people of all classes. The Red King (Schneizel El Britannia) and Red Queen (Kanon Maldini) join the fray when the Red King accepts the challenge. As everyone argues about croquet, Nunnally uses the confusion to slip through the castle. She then meets the Red Knight (Gino Weinberg), who offers to take her where she wants to go. The White Knight (Suzaku Kururugi) appears and warns Nunnally that the Red Knight is an infamous playboy. The two then start dueling and are impressed by each other's abilities. The White Knight spins into the air with his sword and knocks the Red Knight away. He then offers to take Nunnally home on his horse, the Lancelot Albion. Lelouch wraps up the story with Nunnally returning home, but everyone is angry that Lelouch used them for a story. They all jump him and dress him up as the Mad Hatter, but he embraces the role and wants to have a tea party. In reality, Nunnally thinks that Lelouch is hopeless for falling asleep during his own story. Cast Nunnally (Alice): Kaori Nazuka Lelouch (Mad Hatter): Jun Fukuyama Suzaku (Knight of the White): Takahiro Sakurai C.C. (Cheshire cat): Yukana Kallen (March Hare): Ami Koshimizu Milly (Duchess): Sayaka Ohara Rivalz (Dormouse): Noriaki Sugiyama Anya (White Rabbit): Yuko Goto Shirley (Fawn): Fumiko Orikasa Xingke (Humpty Dumpty): N/A Jeremiah (Jabberwocky): N/A Villetta (Griffin): Akeno Watanabe Rolo (Sea Turtle): Takahiro Mizushima Kaguya (Tweedle Dee): N/A Lihua (Tweedle Dum): N/A Lloyd (Carpenter): Tetsu Shiratori Rakshata (Caterpillar): N/A Ohgi (Lobster Man): N/A Sayoko (Dodo): N/A Cecile (Walrus): Kikuko Inoue Nina (Cook): Saeko Chiba Guilford (Unicorn): N/A Darlton (Lion): N/A Schneizel (The King of Red): Norihiro Inoue Kanon (Red Queen): Kozo Mito Cornelia (White King): Junko Minagawa Euphemia (White Queen): Omi Minami Gino (Knight of the Red): Soichiro Hoshi Marianne (The Queen of Hearts): Asako Dodo Charles (King of Hearts): Norio Wakamoto V.V. (Prince of Hearts): N/A Arthur (Diana): N/A Staff Director and Storyboard: Makoto Baba Screenplay: Yuichi Nomura Supervision: Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi Original Character Design: CLAMP Animation Director and Character Design: Takahiro Kimura Color Scheme: Iwasawa Reiko Art Director: Yoshinori Hishinuma Specific Effectiveness: Yumi Nomura Sound Director: Yasuo Urakami Music: Nakagawa Kotaro and Hitomi Kuroishi Production: Nunnally in Wonderland Production Committee Trivia Slideshow Story01.jpg Story02.jpg Story03.jpg Story04.jpg Story05.jpg Story06.jpg Story07.jpg story08.jpg story09.jpg story10.jpg Trailer BIGLOBE's Anime One portal began streaming a one-minute promotional video for the Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland original video anime (OVA) on Thursday. The one-episode OVA features the main character Lelouch using his ultimate power for his little sister, Nunnally. They travel into an alternate world where the rest of the cast appears as characters from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. The original cast is reprising their roles for the OVA. The project will ship on July 27 with English subtitles and a 40-page picture book. Category:OVA Category:Nunnally in Wonderland Category:Picture Drama Category:Non-canonical Category:Spin-off